Lyoko Reborn
by VelvetRose529
Summary: Hailey has discovered Lyoko, and XANA is still here? Is Hailey the key to his final destruction? And has Odd finally found someone that likes him back? Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is about a year after they defeat XANA. They are in 9th grade, except for Yumi who is in 10th. A new 9th grader named Hailey discovers the supercomputer and involuntarily turns it on. After a little investigating she recovers all the data Jeremy had collected over the years, and discovers the virtualization program, and virtualizes herself onto Lyoko. If you want to find out the rest read the story! (This is a constructed version of the original story. I have definitely grown as a writer since I wrote this and wanted to edit it. Hope you like it!)

Hailey's POV

"Geez School is so boring."

"I know right?"

"Why did I ever wa…"

I slowed down when I heard some people talking, but it was about school, so I flew off towards town. I brought my skateboard to a standstill next to an ice cream place. I flipped it up and caught it, and placed it beneath my arm as I walked in. The room was brightly lit, with one long counter and a freezer attached. I got on the line and started examining my choices when…

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked up. A man with a geeky hairdo, and way too much acne on his face was looking at my board.

"What?" I asked him with as much attitude as possible.

"No skateboards allowed, can you leave it outside the store?" I imagined popping that pimple that was placed like a third eye on his forehead.

"Listen buster," I pointed at him with a black polished fingernail, "This board is _one of a kind_! Only one there is! I'm not leaving it outside where people are gonna steal it, understood?" I emphasized each syllable of the last word with my voice and my finger, putting it closer, and closer to his face. Then I yanked it away and looked back down at my choices. Strawberry, chocolate, boring! "I'll have a double scoop chocolate raspberry mint cone." Everyone in the store gasped. "What?" More attitude.

"Double…"

"Scoop…"

"Chocolate…"

"Raspberry…"

"Mint…"

"Cone?"

Everyone in the store acted like I just asked for a pin grenade on a cone. What was with them?

"Y-y-yes. C-c-c-coming right up m-miss." Geez, he's weird! I watched as he scooped the ice cream from a full tub and handed it to me. "That'll be $7.00 miss." I took a ten out of my wallet and he placed it in the register and handed me $3.00 in change. I put into my black wallet and placed the wallet back in my pocket. I started licking, and noticed the whole store goggling at me.

"Do you _mind_?," yeesh, people nowadays. Oh well, what can ya do? I walked outside and put my board down and sat down on the bench. I continued to eat and watched passing cars. Then I noticed something, it looked like a piece of scrap metal sticking out of a bush. I finished my cone and grabbed my skateboard and walked over towards the metal. I took it and tugged, with no luck. I then yanked as hard as I could with all the strength I could muster and tore it away from the bush. It was a… a small metal dog. Wow, weird.

I took a tighter grip on my board and entered the thicket of bushes. I pushed away stray leaves and sticks until I came to a wooded area of trees, with a small metal circle randomly placed in a circle of trees. It looked like a pothole, or something like that. But those are supposed to be in the middle of streets, aren't they? I looked down and saw a hole in the metal circle. I then picked up the circle and saw a ladder. I clutched my board and went down the metal ladder, and hopped down into a sewer. Being the tomboy that I am, it didn't bother me one bit.

I put down my board, and skated down the sewer and came to a dead end. I looked all around and then, finally, up another ladder that led to another opening. It was a bridge. I walked along the bridge towards the entrance to what looked like an old factory of sorts. I walked towards some stairs that didn't reach the bottom so, still clutching my skate board, I took a rope that was placed at the perfect spot to swing down. I didn't question all the perfect add-ons to small trouble spots and wound up in front of a dusty old computer.

I put down my board, not afraid of thefts here, and blew away the dust. I sat down and looked for a power button, without luck. What kind of computer can't be turned on? I remembered the computer that my father had in _his_ factory. It ran all of the robotic machinery. That computer's power button wasn't a button, but a switch in a another location. I looked around the room and noticed a small hole. It looked like a ladder sticking out of it, and I decided to see if that's where the power was. Instead, I saw three cylindrical tubes. I felt one, and they were made of some kind of metal. I didn't see anything extremely interesting about the tubes and decided to go down another floor

I walked in and a giant yellow tube slowly rose from the floor. I was reminded of the scifi movies I love watching, and I took a few steps back in surprise. It had this weird eye symbol on it. When I walked forward a small compartment opened up, revealing a giant switch. I gripped the switch and lifted it up, half expecting something amazing to happen. Nothing happened though. Oh well. I took the elevator up to the computer to get my skateboard and head back to the school. I stopped in my tracks when I realized the computer had turned on. I gasped in shock and took a seat in the chair again. I looked at the three screens and then the giant hovering map behind them. Man it was _huge_! No joke the thing was immense! I saw that it was split into four sections, ice, mountain, desert, and forest. What was this thing, some kind of game?

I saw the word Lyoko on the computer somewhere. I tried to figure out what it meant, and ended up with a file labeled vehicles. It had high tech images of a skateboard thing that was called an overboard, some other vehicle called an overwing, and a bike thing called, you guessed it, an overbike. I brought up file after file showing lots of data. This must be some kind of supercomputer! Suddenly something came up about virtualization. I tried to figure out what it meant, when I heard something. My eyes grew wide, I couldn't get caught! I heard voices and ran to the ladder, and down the ladder and in to one of the tubes to hide. Suddenly the tube closed, with me in it! I beat the inside of the tube with my fists trying to escape. Suddenly my black with red streaked hair flew up.

"What is this? _Get me out of here! Help! Help! Help!_" I didn't know what to do. Then I had a floating sensation, I must be dying. So this is death. Before I could think anymore, I dropped to the ground. Ouch. Death hurts. I stood up and dusted myself off, and realized I wasn't dressed the same. What the freak? I was wearing a black bike glove on my right hand. I had tight black Capri's and a tight but fitted black dress that cut at the sides, but just a little. I also had black boots that met my pants. I had four little sharp discs attached to a loose fitting chain belt and my hair looked exactly the same, except for the fact that it was pulled into a high ponytail. Where am I? Is this Lyoko?

Please, please, PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys I only see 3 reviews, but it says 4 for some reason so I'm giving you guy's a second chance! More than 3 reviews and there will be a contest! Now, to the story!

I started walking when suddenly the ground started pulsing.

"_Eeep_!" I started bouncing from foot to foot. "What is this? What's happening?" I stopped bouncing and looked around. Everywhere I looked it was purple, so not cool! The pulses seemed to lead somewhere and I started following them, but I didn't get far. A few four-legged block things with eyes came up to me and fired at me. I shrieked and ran behind a rock.

"The tower is due north!" I looked around.

"Jeremy, there's already a welcoming party!"

A girl with two fans in her hands and a pink outfit was running in my direction. Another girl also dressed in pink but with pink hair was headed towards my rock.

"Hey, wait!"

"What is it Einstein?"

"Who are you?" An invisible guy was talking to me.

"Umm, I'm Hailey…"

"Well what are you doing here?" A boy in yellow and black and holding two swords was looking at me.

"I found this place and kinda got in here. Is this Lyoko?"

"Wait, how'd you know this is Lyoko?" A boy dressed in purple, with giant cat paws for hands, was talking to me.

"It was a question, not a statement! So is it?"

"Yes it is," answered the invisible voice.

"Okay, _who are you_?"

"Sorry, I'm Jeremy. Oh, is this your skateboard?"

"_Don't touch my board_" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Geez, I didn't."

"I hope you realize I'm being attacked!" A new voice joined the conversation, and just as she said that a laser thing came out of nowhere and hit my leg. I clutched it and winced. I took one hand off my leg and then the other.

"The pain goes away quickly here, but you still feel it."

"Thanks for the warning!" I spoke sarcastically, hands on my hips. "Ouch!" I took my right hand off my hip. I picked up one of the sharp disks. "What are these things? They hurt." Jeremy spoke again.

"I'm not quite sure what they're called, but those are your weapons on Lyoko."

"Okay, that's great. _What do I do with them_?" I played with the disk in my hand until Odd suggested something.

"Why don't you throw it?"

"Umm, okay then…" I flung the tiny disk like a Frisbee and it got larger in the air. It smacked the block thing right in the kisser! Sweetness. I watched it explode. "Cool!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Cool!" I didn't turn away like the other girls.

"But you should have a power too!" Jeremy was talking to me.

"Well I guess I'm special."

"I wouldn't consider it a good thing."

"C'mon lighten up Einstein!"

"Not you too!" Jeremy groaned, I giggled.

"You giggled!" Odd was looking at me and stifling laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Odd just enjoys laughing.

"Ulrich, turn around! Hailey, look down!"

"Huh?" I looked down. "_Aaaaaaaugh!_" I flailed all my limbs trying to get down. "Somebody help me!" Yumi was in deep concentration. "Yumi! These imbeciles won't help me, hurry up!" Odd bashed Yumi on the head and she looked up, and I fell. "Ouch! What the freak?"

"That's my power," Yumi looked at me apologetically. "Sorry." Then she glared at Odd.

"What? Oh, Sorry Hailey."

"It's ok, really."

"Guys, activated tower!"

"Sorry Einstein."

The five of us headed towards the tower, which was surrounded by red smoke. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two giant crab-like creatures pushed themselves in front of the tower, and shot lasers at us. I did what my instinct told me and jumped, like 8 feet in the air! I landed on a ledge, and watched the fight. I got this really stupid idea, in fact it was so absurd it sounded like it came out of a fantasy novel, though then again, I was practically in one. I started singing, softly, and the monsters suddenly stopped fighting. The others were confused as ever, but destroyed the monsters, while I sang the hypnotic song. I jumped down.

"Wow." Yumi was in shock.

"I know!" Ulrich was practically petrified.

"I'll go." Aelita was stunned, but ran into the tower to deactivate it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting at the table with the group from yesterday in Lyoko.

"So what is…?" Before I could finish my sentence a hand clapped over my mouth. It was Odd's.

"_Shhhhhh_," Odd looked at me with a look that said, shut up now.

"What?"

"It's a secret."

"Jeremy, I was talking to Odd." Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other.

"No,"

"Way." Okay how did they do that?

A few uneventful weeks later.

After breakfast Yumi pulled me aside.

"Seriously?"

"Huh?"

"You and _Odd_?"

"What are you talking about?" I know exactly what she's talking about.

"C'mon, I see the way you look at him!"

"I look at him the way I look at the way I look at everyone else!"

Yumi gave me a look that said, I know the truth so give it up.

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Oh really?"

"_Really_!"

She gave me the look. Again.

"Alright! I give!"

"Yes!" Yumi punched the air. I slapped her. "Ow!" I giggled. "See, a sign of love." She clutched her hands together just below her neck. I slapped her again.

"_Shut up_!" She rubbed the side of her face, seeing as I'd slapped it twice.

"Ulrich has Odd…"

"Is the whole frickin _world_ against me?"

"Just about." I readied my fist. "Kidding!" I raised my fist. "I'm kidding! Honest! I swear on Lyoko!" My fist lowered a half a centimeter. "I swear on Ulrich!" My fist lowered all the way. "It's just to find out if he likes _you_."

"How can I trust you?" I looked at her mischievously.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." I smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later, At The Factory With Hailey And Yumi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is this supposed to prove?"

"It will, just go with it!

I called Ulrich to the factory.

"Hailey, what is this about?"

"Ulrich, don't ask questions, now into the scanner."

"But I,"

"In!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Okay, now you two can't talk, look at, or make _any_ contact while you're in Lyoko. Not even with weapons."

"Again, what is this supposed to prove?"

"Just do it already!"

O_o

Heh.

Poor Yumi.

Sorry it's short, and quick preview of the next chapter!

_Dear Diary,_

_I've written a new song._

_~Hailey._

Okay, the song will be in the next chapter, and quick hint, the next chapter is the weeks that I didn't mention, but they consist of Hailey's diary entries. And the song will be my own. Thank You For Reading!!!!!

~Kayleigh

(Sorry for the suckish preview!)


	4. Dear Diary

This whole chapter is in italics, and technically isn't a chapter, so the chapter after this is chapter four. It won't be a glitch or something, it'll be planned. Alright? I'll stop yammering and you can read!

_Dear Diary,_

_For the first time in my life, I'm scared. I just started a new school, and I'm already in danger, from this XANA. So far, my favorite part about Lyoko isn't my weapons, or my power (Definitely not my power!) it's Odd. It's just… every time I see him… oh I don't even know! It's different. I've had plenty of guy friends, but it's different with Odd. I wish I knew. I wish I had my mom here, but she's the reason I'm here! I miss her._

_~Hailey_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, oh, oh! Oh! OH! I… I… I'm… in love! O.o_

_GAH! HORMONES FLYING!!! I feel like such a girl. That's really all I had to say._

_~Hailey_

_Dear Diary,_

_I wrote a song._

_I'm flying,_

_This feeling,_

_It's so knew to me._

_I'm falling,_

_I'm falling,_

_Could it be?_

_Love,_

_It's bringing me down!_

_Love,_

_Holding me,_

_Holding me,_

_Love._

_It's got a fiery grip,_

_And nothing can contain it._

_It's holding me,_

_And I'm so confused,_

_My feelings,_

_Please help me!_

_Love,_

_It's bringing me down!_

_Love,_

_Holding me,_

_Holding me,_

_Love._

_Love,_

_It's bringing me down!_

_Love,_

_Holding me,_

_Holding me,_

_Love._

_I don't know,_

_What to do,_

_And everything,_

_Has got me,_

_So,_

_Confused!_

_Love._

_Well, that's it. Pretty embarrassing, huh?_

_~Hailey_

Well that's it, really. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I will make it my goal to make it my BEST chapter YET! By the way can you please check out my shugo chara fanfic? I really REALLY want to see if it's better. So, please? Thanks! Oh and what did you think of the song? I wrote it myself, as promised! Heh.

~Kayleigh


End file.
